


Week of Dwori Cliches

by charliechick117



Series: Dwori Week [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 AUs for Dwalin/Ori in 7 cliche scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate/Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been gone, I'm 2 months late to make this official, but it's too fun not to do regardless.

Dwalin knew what the mark on his ankle was.  He just knew.  He could feel the electric power of the mark, surging through his ankle and making his toes curl.  It was his Soul Mark.  Dwalin wasn't very pleased with it, to say the least.  It was an elegant quill that spelled 'lover' around his ankle.  Hardly something he would expect in his Soul Mark.  He hid it from Balin and from Thorin when he came of age and the Mark appeared.  It felt strangely private and intimate to him.

The years passed by and Dwalin thought very little of the little Soul Mark on his ankle.  When the time was right, they would meet and not a moment sooner.  Dwalin was patient.  He could wait.

He often imagined what his Soul Mate would look like.  Judging from the Mark, he would probably be a writer of some kind, perhaps an artist.  Someone small and rather adorable.  Perhaps a bit timid, but strong willed.  Someone who would be his perfect match.

However, five years turned to ten.  Ten years turned to fifty and before Dwalin knew it, almost a century had passed since he had been graced with his Soul Mark.  He was starting to think that perhaps he would never meet his Soul Mate in this life.  But at night he would lie in bed and run his fingers over the Mark on his ankle.  He would feel the electric shock run through his body, feel the distinct  _rightness_ that came from it.  He knew he had to be patient, but bloody hell Dwalin was tired of being patient.

"Dwalin," Thorin said to him one day, "I have a very important task for you."

"You or your father?" Dwalin asked.

"This is a personal request," Thorin said, blushing slightly.  "An embassy from Ered Luin is coming this week and I want you to be their protector."

"Why me?" Dwalin asked.  There were plenty of other strong guards that could protect the Blue Mountain Embassy.

"Because they are three brothers who are distantly of the line of Durin," Thorin said.  "I trust only you with their safety."

"Fine, fine," Dwalin rolled his eyes.  "What are their names?"

"Dori, Nori and Ori," Thorin said.

Dwalin didn't think much of his charge to watch over a few ambassadors.  He had fought battles against orcs.  He had kept Erebor safe.  Surely he could watch out for three dwarves while negotiations and such were being dealt with.  He should have known better than to get overconfident.  The Maker had an awful sense of humor and tended to make Dwalin's life miserable when he thought things were going well.

This was no different.

The embassy arrived on time and Dwalin stood tall and strong beside the throne.  Thrain sat upon it graciously while Thorin and Frerin stood proudly to the side.  The three dwarves were very much brothers, anyone could see that.  The oldest stepped forward, silver hair delicately braided and falling down his back like silk.

"King Thrain," he bowed.  "Dori son of Niri, at your service.  I bring my brothers Nori and Ori, both well versed in politics.  We have come to negotiate trade between Ered Luin and Erebor."

"Welcome, Dori, Nori and Ori, sons of Niri," Thrain said.  "Dwalin will be your personal guard.  He shall lead you to your rooms and we will begin discussing trade on the morrow.  Until then, please rest from your travels."

The three brothers bowed.  Dwalin stepped forward and gestured for the brothers to follow him.  He made careful note of their appearances.  Nori had a face like a fox and the longest braid Dwalin had ever seen.  Ori was slight, but held his head proudly, his beard hardly grown in.  An unlikely trio of siblings, that was certain.  Dwalin led them to their room and settled himself in for several long days of politics.

What he didn't expect was for little Ori to beg him to take him to the library their third day in Erebor.

"It's just so stuffy in there!" Ori exclaimed.  "Dori does all the talking and Nori just pitches in what he knows from being a thief and there's really no reason for me to be there other than they didn't want to leave me in Ered Luin alone."

Dwalin only nodded.  He knew how stiff dwarfish politics were.  He had his fair share of boring meetings but time had given him the ability to tune it out.  This little dwarf, however, had no such experience.  Gladly, Dwalin led Ori to the library of Erebor.  It wasn't as magnificent as the rest of the mountain, but Ori's wide eyes lit up at the sight of books and scrolls and ink and quills.

Something hit Dwalin's chest at the sight of Ori's slender fingers around a quill.  The Mark on his ankle gave a very sudden tingle that shot up his leg and it was all Dwalin could do to not fall over from the feeling of it.  He suddenly wanted Ori by his side, tucked safely under his arm.  He wanted to feel those slender fingers weaved in with his.  He wanted to braid that honey hair with braids of his family.  He wanted to wake up in the morning with Ori lying next to him.  He suddenly wanted  _everything_ and it was all too much.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen over until Ori was beside him, those soft, slender hands on his cheeks.

"Dwalin?" Ori said his name so gently, patting his face gently.  "Dwalin, are you alright?"

"My ankle," Dwalin muttered, his mind still in a haze of domestic life.

Ori was moving instantly, stripping the boots of Dwaln's feet and tugging the socks off soon after.  Ori spotted the Mark and paused.  Dwalin sat up suddenly and looked at Ori with fear in his eyes, but Ori was staring at the Mark.

Gently, Ori ran his fingers lightly over the quill and the word it spelled.

"That's my handwriting," Ori said softly.

"Ori," Dwalin spluttered.  "I... you have to understand."

"I do," Ori said, eyes bright.

Without warning, Ori slid his shirt off.  Dwalin's first instinct was to press himself up against the array of soft, white skin displayed, but then Ori turned and Dwalin's eyes widened with surprise.

Across Ori's back was his Mark.  It was Dwalin's two axes crossed, shoulder to opposite hip.  It was beautiful and he couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers across the axes.

Something jolted through him and he felt his heart  _click_.

"Ori, my Soul Mate," Dwalin whispered, leaned forward to drop a kiss to the back of Ori's neck.  "I've waited so long for you."

"Sorry to make you wait," Ori chuckled.  "Fate was never simple."


	2. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori is a princess who is betrothed to a prince she's never met. She can't say she's exactly jumping for joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not really doing this in the appropriate week, I'm going to just throw out all the fics as soon as possible.

Ori doesn't remember a life without knowing who she was going to marry.  It was only to be expected.  She was a princess, Dwalin was a prince, kingdoms needed alliances.  Still, she didn't have to like it.  This is what she gets for being the only daughter of their line.

So the lot fell on Ori to be married to some prince he's never met.

Not that Ori never dreamed of such days.  She had always dreamed of riding off into the sunset with a handsome knight to sweep her off her feet.  Ori had just always assumed that it would be on her terms, not because the kingdom needed her to wed.

"I don't like this," Ori pouted as Nori came into her room.  She stared out the window, wondering if she could jump out and run away.  Maybe she could become a peasant and not have to deal with royalty things anymore. But then again, she liked the power that came with her title. And the loved the finery.

"I know you do," Nori came up next to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  "It's for the best, sweetheart."

"I don't care," Ori said.  "I don't like it."

"I'm sure Prince Dwalin will be a wonderful suitor for you," Nori said.  "They're coming to visit next week.  He's very eager to meet you."

"As are many," Ori huffed.  "By the way, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spread rumors about me to the other kingdoms.  It's getting rather frustrating."

"What?" Nori looked offended, hand on his heart.  "Am I not allowed to speak of my sister's beauty?"

Ori rolled her eyes but she was smiling at her brother.  "Not when you're exaggerating."

Nori kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulders.  "Hey, keep your chin up.  It'll be okay."

"Last time you said that, I was kissing a frog," Ori chuckled.

* * *

When the time came for Dwalin and Balin of Fundin's kingdom to arrive, Ori had paced herself into a right mess.  Dori had insisted that she wear deep red, the color of their kingdom, despite the fact that red made her skin look pale and her hair like straw.  But Dori insisted, so Ori was wearing her red velvet dress with gold trimming.  Her hair had been done up in elaborate braids and curls and she rather felt like a piece of meat on sale.  All dressed to impress.

The doors to the throne room opened and Ori gasped.  She recognized Dwalin instantly, he wasn't wearing the crown.  He was rather... dashing if Ori was being honest with herself.  He and Balin came forward and bowed low.  Dori, who had been poised and kingly, lost all propriety and came down and gave Balin a hug.

"Welcome, old friend," Dori said when they broke apart.  "It is a pleasure to have to as our guests."

"The pleasure is all ours," Balin replied.  He turned and spotted Ori.  "This must be the princess!"

Ori blushed and gave her very best curtsy.  "Pleased to meet you, sire."

"There'll be none of that here," Balin said, taking Ori's hand in his.  "I am to be your brother-in-law.  No need for those awful formalities now."

"I... I suppose," Ori stuttered out.

"Ah, but where are my manners," Balin gave a warm smile.  He reminded Ori of her grandfather, the little memory she had of him.  All jolly and sweet.  "Let me introduce you to your future husband.  Dwalin!"

Dwalin came up to his brother, tall and broad.  Ori felt absolutely tiny next to him, but that didn't bother her at all.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin," he said, taking Ori's hand and bowing over it.  "Pleased to meet you."

"Ori," she replied, giving Dwalin's fingers a small squeeze.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dwalin glanced up at her.  His eyes were a stormy gray that pierced straight into her soul.  She felt like he was probing her mind, like his eyes were dissecting her bit by tiny bit.  She felt her cheeks heat up as he continued to stare at her and she never wanted him to stop.

"When's the wedding?" she asked softly.

"Not for a while," Dori said.  "Why do you ask?"

"Because I will take this man for my husband as soon as I can," Ori said.

Dwalin smiled up at Ori and she preened underneath his approval.

"I... I suppose we could move it up," Dori said, looking between Ori and Dwalin hastily.

"That would be for the best," Ori said lightly, still staring into Dwalin's eyes.

Dwalin lifted her hand to his lips and Ori threw herself into his arms, not caring that their brothers were watching or that they had just met.  She wanted to kiss him and feel him pressed up right next to her.

"Well, I'll be," Nori said as they kissed.  "Balin was right."

 


	3. Love Obstructing Brother(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin knew that Ori was the right one for him, he knew it like how he knew the sun shone. He just had to convince his brother that it was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that normally Dori&Nori are the brothers, but I thought about it. Dwalin and Balin have standing in Erebor, being of the Line of Durin and cousins with the line of Kings. Ori is nothing but a merchant boy, really. A peasant. So I went with that.

Dwalin did not like this idea one bit.  He stood in front of his brother and was practically quivering in his boots.  It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"I'm getting married," Dwalin blurted out.

That could have been smoother.

"And who is the lucky dwarf, brother?" Balin asked, not batting an eye.

"His name is Ori," Dwalin said.  "He lives with his brothers in the merchant quarter."

"Not Ori brother of Nori and Dori, sons of Niri?" Balin stopped writing and looked up at Dwalin.

"That's him," Dwalin nodded, his throat closing up.  He couldn't quite breathe.

"No," Balin shook his head.

"He's a good dwarf," Dwalin said.  "He works hard and he's a magnificent scribe."

"And he's a commoner," Balin set down his quill and leaned back in his chair, looking up at Dwalin fully.  "Hardly someone of your class, Dwalin."

"I do not care for class," Dwalin said.  "He is the one I love."

"You may not care for class, but you can't be just thinking about yourself in these situations," Balin said, his voice growing short.  "What would the people think if they saw Dwalin, Captain of the Royal Guard, marrying a simple, common scribe?"

"Why does that matter?" Dwalin asked.  "I'm not Thorin, I'm not the prince.  I hardly need to live up to the expectations of the people."

"Yes, you do!" Balin said.  "You are of the Line of Durin, cousins to the Line of Kings.  You cannot have your title smeared because of something as trivial as love."

"He the one for me!" Dwalin said.  "If you would just meet him, please.  You would understand."

"No," Balin picked his quill back up and looked down at his manuscript.  "I will not indulge you."

"But, brother-"

"You are dismissed," Balin said curtly.

Dwalin huffed, turned on his heel, and left.  He went straight for Ori's favorite haunt, the bookstore.  Sure enough, Ori was sitting on a cushion, curled up with a book.  He looked as beautiful as ever and Dwalin's heart ached for him, to claim him for his own.  He walked deliberately towards Ori and curled up by the little scribe's side.

"It went poorly, I assume," Ori said, running his fingers through Dwalin's hair down his back.

"Something along those lines," Dwalin mumbled and buried his face into Ori's neck.  "You?"

"Surprisingly well," Ori said.  "Dori cried and gave me a bone crushing hug.  Said he was so proud of his baby brother making a name for him in the world.  Nori just thinks that you're strong enough to keep me safe."

"Well I'm glad half the in-laws agree," Dwalin said, snaking a hand around Ori's waist and pulling them closer together.

"Don't worry, we'll pull him around somehow," Ori said.  I'm sure of it."

Three weeks later and Dwalin was very sure they weren't going to convince Balin this was a good match.  Dwalin had spent the past 21 days dodging dwarves that Balin sent his way, each of them rich and upper class.  None of them were at all appealing to Dwalin.

He cornered his brother in their shared rooms.

"Stop it," Dwalin said.

"Stop what?" Balin asked innocently.

"Stop setting me up with rich dwarves."

"It's for your own good," Balin said.

"I love Ori!" Dwalin said with exasperation.

"No, you only  _think_ you love Ori," Balin said with a smile.  "You can't know you love him unless you've courted a few others."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I love Ori," Dwalin said.

"Soon you'll stop this rebellion and come to your senses," Balin said.  "And when you do, I've got a few special folks waiting to meet you."

"But I don't want to meet them!" Dwalin almost whined, but he didn't really whine.  He was a Captain after all.  Captains don't whine.

"That's only because you haven't met them, brother," Balin said.  "By the way, Thorin's birthday is this Friday.  I expect you to be there on time and well behaved."

"And if I refuse?" Dwalin asked.

"Then I'll find your Ori and have him banished," Balin said.

"You wouldn't!" Dwalin gasped, his heart pounding uncontrollably.  "Balin, brother, you can't do that!"

"Then come to the party," Balin said smoothly.

Balin left and Dwalin was left standing in their room with shock in his face.  Would Balin, his brother, really threaten to banish sweet Ori from Erebor just because Dwalin was in love with him?  That was a hard pill for Dwalin to swallow.  He thought that at least over time Balin would forget about his anger and just let Dwalin marry Ori.  Instead he now had to go to a party for Thorin and interact with dwarves he didn't care for.

Unless...

Dwalin didn't think, he just ran as fast as he could to Ori's home.  He practically burst through the door, not bothering to knock.  Thankfully it was only Dori on the sofa, sipping his tea and looking like Dwalin hadn't nearly knocked his door of the hinges.

"He's out," Dori said simply.  "He and Nori are up to something, but they won't tell me what."

"Probably for the best," Dwalin sighed, sitting next to Dori, putting his head in his hands.

"Rough day?" Dori guessed.

"You have no idea," Dwalin mumbled.

Dori make a clucking noise in the back of his throat.  He set his teacup down and went to the kitchen.  Dwalin hardly had time to question what Dori was doing before he came back out with a mug of ale and handed it wordlessly to Dwalin.

"I thought tea was the magical remedy?" Dwalin asked, taking a long pull of the ale.

"Family requires something stronger," Dori said wisely.  "Remember, Nori is my brother."

Dwalin raised his glass and Dori tapped it with his teacup and together they drank.

When Ori and Nori came home, Dwalin was not nearly as drunk as he wanted to be and Dori was knitting some cardigan or another.  Nori simply laughed and went straight to the kitchen and Ori curled himself right next to Dwalin, lacing their fingers together.  Dwalin loved having Ori right by his side.  It made something feel just  _right_ inside him.  Like there was a missing part of his heart he didn't know was missing until Ori came and filled it right up.

"I need your help," Dwalin said softly as he ran his thumb over the back of Ori's hand.

"Anything," Ori smiled up at him.

"I need you to come with me to a party on Friday," Dwalin said.

"Is that so?"

"It's complicated, but Balin will be there and maybe we can finally talk some sense into him."

"Will I need to dress up?"

"Only if you want to, darling."

Thorin's birthday party was nothing short of spectacular.  There was music and food and drink and plenty of dancing.  Dwalin had picked up Ori from his home, dressed in his best velvets and furs.  Dori and Nori were cracking jokes about Dwalin bring home Ori on time and to not stay out too late and please, for the love of the Maker, don't come home drunk.

Ori was absolutely splendid, with his hair braided ornately and dressed in his finest lavender woolen knits.  Perhaps not the kind of finery that the upper class might approve of, but it was Ori and fit his personality perfectly.  Dwalin wouldn't have him any other way.

They walked to the party arm in arm and, when they entered the great hall, everyone turned to stare.  Ori squeezed Dwalin's arm and looked up with nervously.  Dwalin gave him a confidant smile and they walked in.  Dwalin saw his brother practically seething with anger beside Thorin.

"Stay by me," Dwalin whispered into Ori's ear.

"I would never leave," Ori replied.

The party seemed to go by smoothly with Ori by his side.  They danced, they laughed, they mingled, and Dwalin felt rather light on his feet.  He's never felt like this at any party before.  Ori seemed to be popular among the dwarf lasses and they found excuses to come talk with him and compliment his knits.

"So, this is Ori," Thorin came up to them, looking magnificent in his royal blue.  He smiled at Dwalin.  "I hear you are planning to marry?"

"Yes," Ori spoke up, grabbing Dwalin rather possessively.  "Once his brother stops being a nuisance and gives us permission."

"Balin?" Thorin furrowed his eyebrows.  "He's giving you trouble?"

"That's a word for it," Dwalin grumbled.

Thorin hummed and pursed his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Thorin said.

Dwalin watched as Thorin walked with purpose to Balin.  Ori clutched onto his arm and Dwalin couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Thorin let loose on Balin.  Perhaps being best friends with the prince did have perks.  Balin and Thorin argued for a few moments until Balin gave a tremendous sigh and walked towards Dwalin and Ori.  Dwalin couldn't help stiffening up and feeling tension roll down his back.

"I have spoken with Thorin," Balin said stiffly, "and I have come to realize that I have been rather unfair.  If this is what you want, Dwalin, then I shall support it."

"Thank you," Dwalin said, relief rushing through him.

Balin gave a brief nod and turned away.  Dwalin didn't care.  Balin could pout all he wanted.  Dwalin was getting married.


	4. Omega!Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori had always admired the Alphas, but he never once believed he would be part of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually written/read anything concerning the Omega!Verse, so I am totally making this one up. Which will also be why it is so short.

Ori knew where he stood in the dwarven hierarchy.  He was a simple, boring, plain Omega.  Nothing worth looking hard, nothing worth noticing  Someone who was completely and entirely expendable.  Ori didn't like that, but there wasn't much he could do.  He was born into his Omega class and there was nothing that could pull him out of it.  Short of marrying someone in the Alpha class, though that was a long shot and an impossible dream.

Though, if Ori had to pick an Alpha, he would have to pick Dwalin.

There was no one quite like Dwalin in Ori's eyes.  Tall, broad, strong.  Absolutely everything Ori would ever imagine.

But Dwalin would never give him a second glance.  Not little Omega Ori.

Yet somehow, and without reason, Dwalin always visited his little home.  He needed something tinkered by Dori or he was checking with Nori to see if these coins really were counterfeit.  He needed some important document written.  He needed this or that translated.  He needed to pick up Dori's taxes.  He needed a recipe for cookies.  All such mindless, trivial matters.  Matters that Dwalin could certainly go elsewhere for but chose, instead, to come visit Ori.

With each visit, he would take the time to stop and chat with Ori for a brief moment.  Talking about the weather or asking how Ori's latest work was coming along, or whether Nori's been caught yet.  Something that Ori would call simple pleasantries, but deep down wished it was more.  He knew it wasn't.  He could hardly expect more from Dwalin.  Dwalin was an Alpha, he was high and mighty and strong and perfect.  Ori was simply a waste of space.  They had no business with each other.

It would all fade away.  Dwalin would realize there was a beautiful and strong Alpha waiting for him and Ori would never see those broad shoulders or trim waist or thick arms ever again.  It hurt Ori more than he could say.  He had grown used to having Dwalin visit him weekly.  He had enjoyed and anticipated their conversations.  He certainly would miss Dwalin when he finally left.  But it was all for the best.  That is what Ori kept telling himself at least.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months and still Dwalin visited Ori.  It was strange, being in such friendly terms with an Alpha, and dangerous, but Ori could hardly bring himself to care.  Dwalin was his friend.  He was allowed that much at least.

Ori walked briskly through the market, looking for a very specific quill nub for a specific order.  It was a wedding invitation and the bride had been  _very_ specific with the typeface she wanted.  It wasn't as though Ori could refuse.  She was quite insistent.  He could sense them before he saw them.  Alphas tended to give off an aura of power wherever they went.  Omegas, such as Ori, could feel it as sure as they could feel the stone beneath their fingers.

There were three of them, big and strong.  They spotted Ori and made a straight beeline for him, the other Omegas in the crowd parting without question.

"Leave Dwalin alone," the big one at the front said, flexing his muscles.

"I don't-"

"Be quiet!" another one said, backhanding Ori across the face.

Ori gasped and ran his fingers over his burning face.  The three Alphas smirked and chuckled.

"Remember yer place, Omega," the first one said.  "Yer nothin' but scum.  Don't think we 'aven't noticed.  You 'anging around Dwalin, tryin' to get yerself up in places.  It's pathetic.  'E'd never look twice at ya."

"There is nothing between me and Dwalin!" Ori said, tears springing into his eyes.

That earned him a punch to the gut.  Ori doubled over coughing, arms around his middle as he tried not to cry out in pain.

"Stay away from 'im," the dwarf said.  "Got it?"

Ori whimpered and nodded.  The Alphas laughed and walked away, taking care to kick him as they went.  None of the others dared try to help him up.  Ori didn't blame them.  You never helped an Omega after they were beaten by the Alphas.  That was how you got hurt.  Ori stayed in the street, curled up on his aching body, little hiccuping sobs shaking his frame.  He stayed there until he felt well enough to hobble back home.

Thank Mahal Dori wasn't home yet.  He would never stand to see Ori in this state.  His cheek was throbbing and probably swelling and it hurt to breathe too deeply.  Still, it could have been worse and Ori could have had a broken hand.  That would have slowed down his work and that would have been bad.  Perhaps if he just laid down and rested then things would be better.  His head was pounding with a headache.

Ori had barely collapsed onto the little couch when someone started banging at the door.  Never a moments peace.  With a groan, Ori pushed himself up to answer it.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling it open.

There stood Dwalin, tall and big and absolutely stunning.  Ori felt blood rush to his face at the sight of him.  Dwalin, tall and strong and not a hair out of place looking down at Ori, who was beaten and bruised with still damp tear tracks down his cheeks.  Dwalin frowned at the sight of Ori's bruised face.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Nothing, go away," Ori said, trying to shut the door, but Dwalin was bigger and stronger and pushed the door open.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Nothing happened, now please, I need you to leave," Ori said, feeling the tears build up.

"Ori," Dwalin said, his voice soft and rough and gentle.  "Please, tell me."

"I can't," Ori said as the tears spilled over.  "I can't or they'll hurt me again."

Dwalin's eyes went hard and his muscles tensed up.

"May I come in?" Dwalin asked.

Ori sighed and nodded.  Dwalin set his stuff by the door, took Ori gently by the shoulder, and led him to the kitchen.  Ori felt Dwalin's hands push him into a chair.  He looked up at the Alpha and Dwalin ran a thumb over Ori's bruised cheek.

"Why did they do this?" he asked as he grabbed a rag and ran it under cool water.

"Because of you," Ori said softly.  "They thought I was using you."

Dwalin pressed the damp cloth gently against Ori's face and Ori flinched at the pressure.  The cool water felt good on his face though, as did Dwalin's hand rubbing soothing circles on his leg.

"I'm sorry," Dwalin said.  "I never wanted to cause you harm."

"Not your fault the other Alphas are jealous," Ori said, smiling slightly.

Dwalin chuckled at that.

"Perhaps we can do something about it," he said.

"Like what?" Ori asked.  "I'm an Omega.  You are an Alpha.  What can we do?"

"Marry me," Dwalin said, the hand on Ori's leg wrapping around his knee.  "Marry me and become an Alpha yourself.  No need to worry about any other Alphas hurting you.  You'll be with me."

"I don't need your pity," Ori said.  "I won't have you married to me out of duty."

"This is no duty," Dwalin said, his hand tightening around Ori's knee.  "I love you.  Ever since I saw you.  Why do you think I kept coming around?"

"I had hoped it was to visit me," Ori said.  "I could never be sure."

"Believe me," Dwalin leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.  "I have thought of no one else but you in many months.  Will you marry me?"

Ori reached up and cupped Dwalin's face in his hand.

"Of course I will, you daft dwarf," Ori said.


	5. Bodyguard Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one very strong rule to being a hired bodyguard. Never fall in love with your target.

Dwalin knew he was the best in the business.  He was hired to protect presidents and ambassadors.  He was the one called in by security firms to protect millionaires from anyone who would dare steal their money.  That was his job.  He was the one who kept important people safe.

So he was rather upset when Thorin called him up on a Sunday morning for a job.

"Who is this guy?" Dwalin asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stretched on his bed.

"I have no idea," Thorin said.  "Whoever wants him safe is paying big money though."

"He's nobody though!" Dwalin exclaimed.  "He isn't anyone important, why am I protecting him?"

"It's... complicated," Thorin said.  "Just come to the office and you'll see."

"Fine.  It's not like I had anything planned for my Sunday off."

"Good, I'll see you in half an hour."

Dwalin groaned and threw his phone across the room, falling back onto his bed and giving a small groan.  Sunday was his rare day off and he wanted to enjoy it to his full capacity, which did not include driving to his office and learning about this nobody he had to protect.  He was the best in the business.  He had other people to protect other than this man who had no value at all.

Thirty minutes later and he was pulling up to his office, coffee mug in hand.

"This had better be good," Dwalin grunted.  "I'm missing the game tonight."

"It'll be online, don't worry," Thorin waved his complaint away.

"Balin will text me the score play by play," Dwalin said.  "You know I hate that."

"Well maybe the guy you're protecting likes football too," Thorin shrugged.  "You never know."

"Knowing my luck, that won't happen," Dwalin groused, sipping his coffee with as much angst as he could muster.

Thorin rolled his eyes and opened the door, a small mousy man on the other side.  Dwalin raised his eyebrows.  The man was thin, almost too thin, with messy hair and glasses that he kept pushing up his nose.  He seemed so fragile.

"This is Ori," Thorin said.  "He's your charge now."

"Who are you?" Dwalin asked, not caring how rude he sounded.  He was tired and missing his game.  He had reasons to be rude to this little man who looked like nothing.

"I'm Ori," he said.

"No, I mean _who_ are you?" Dwalin clarified.  "Why am I protecting you?  You look like a mouse."

Ori laughed.  He  _laughed_ and Dwalin felt something in his chest constrict at the sound.  How dare he laugh!  Dwalin was being completely serious!  For what reason would this little man need Dwalin's protection?

"Do you read, Mr. Dwalin?" Ori asked in a rather degrading tone of voice.

Dwalin spluttered into his coffee.  He severely underestimated this man.  He ignored Thorin's snickers and felt his face heat up.

"I don't see why that matters," Dwalin said stiffly.

"Perhaps if you were a little more well read you would know who I am," Ori said, a triumphant smirk on his face.  "You needn't worry.  I only need your protection for a few days until my flight to England comes in."

"But who are you?" Dwalin demanded.

"I'm not paying you to know me," Ori said sharply.  "I'm paying you to protect me.  Do you understand?"

"I-" Dwalin started but Thorin narrowed his eyes and Ori looked at him threateningly.  Dwalin swallowed and nodded.

"Good," Ori brightened up.  "Come along then."

Dwalin looked at Thorin helplessly.  Thorin merely shrugged and Dwalin had no choice but to follow Ori.

Thankfully this mysterious man didn't do much.  He seemed to spend most of his time in the little apartment, only going out briefly for meals or to see some of the sights in New York.  Dwalin still had no idea who Ori was, but he did know some other unfortunate details that wouldn't leave him alone at night.

Ori preferred tea over coffee.

Ori could be as sweet as a kitten one minute and then as fiery and sarcastic as a whip the next.

Ori always smelt of lemon and honey.

Ori was most certainly rich.  Dwalin saw him buy a fountain pen for almost $500 just because it looked nice.

Ori always had a notebook with him and wrote in it occasionally.

Ori had a smile like sunshine and laughed at Dwalin frequently (when he wasn't out sassing him).

Somehow in those few days of keeping an eye out for Ori, Dwalin had gone and fallen for the man.  He loved that Ori fit right under his arm.  He loved that Ori was not a morning person and often forgot things like his keys or wallet when leaving.  He loved the sleepy look when Ori was reaching for his tea in nothing but an over-sized sweater.  He loved that Ori would light up at the sight of New York architecture or that he would sigh when he had a good meal.

"My flight comes in tomorrow," Ori said in the hotel room, holding a mug of tea and looking out the window to the city streets.  "You've done quite well.  When I come back to the states, I'll have to look you up again."

Dwalin felt curious butterflies in his stomach at that last comment.  He hated it.  He hated that he had this stupid schoolboy crush on someone he was supposed to be protecting.  Beside all the legal problems with that scenario, Dwalin didn't have crushes.  It was unbefitting him to have a crush.  Especially on a small man with honey hair and a beautiful smile who can cut him to the core with his sarcastic remarks.

"Are you gonna tell me who you are?" Dwalin asked softly, standing by the door.

Ori turned to look at him and Dwalin tried to ignore how beautiful he looked with the sunlight streaming through the window and framing him with golden light.  He swallowed thickly.

"That takes all the fun out of it," Ori said.  "Come here."

"But-"

"Come here, Mr. Dwalin," Ori insisted, his eyes glinting.  "I want to show you something."

And how could Dwalin say no when Ori's eyes were sparkling and his mouth curved in a wicked grin?  He dragged his feet over to Ori and bowed his head.  He was taller and bigger than Ori, but he was not the one in charge here.  Ori had all the cards and could move Dwalin like a puppet.  Dwalin briefly wondered when that change happened, but couldn't focus as Ori was pressed up against him and pointing out the window.

"That's the Empire State Building," Ori said.  "It used to be the tallest building in the city.  Once upon a time."

"Yeah," Dwalin muttered, trying to keep his hormones in check and his blood away from his face.

"I might miss you," Ori whispered, setting his mug on the windowsill.

"Aye," Dwalin said, wishing Ori was closer to him, even though they were touching it just wasn't enough and Dwalin wanted so much  _more_.

"Would you miss me?"

"More than I can say," Dwalin said honestly.

Ori smiled brightly, grabbed Dwalin's shoulders, and pulled him down for a hot, desperate kiss.  Dwalin panicked.  He didn't know where to put his hands and his breath stuck in his lungs and those damn butterflies wouldn't stop and the blood was rushing to his head and he might faint, which is also unbefitting.  His heart was about to beat out of his chest and Dwalin was completely in love.

"You could come with me," Ori said, hot breath ghosting over Dwalin's slick lips.

"But my job," Dwalin said.

"I'll pay you," Ori kissed him again.  "My personal bodyguard."

"But I can't do that," Dwalin said softly, unsure why he was protesting.  "I've got a home and friends and I can't just leave."

"Then I'll come here after I do my tour in London," Ori said, hands trailing up to Dwalin's neck.  "I'll move in with you and you can still be my bodyguard and I can stay with you."

Dwalin hated how good that sounded.  He couldn't be bothered to think about why it would be a bad idea for little Ori to move in with him when they'd only known each other for a few days.  He wanted this little man to himself forever.  He could work out details later.

"Yes," Dwalin said.

"Perfect," Ori smiled, kissing Dwalin senseless.


	6. Partner in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori would always protect Dwalin.

When Ori heard that Dwalin was in trouble, he didn't hesitate to run.  He wasn't exactly sure what to expect or what he was going to do, all he knew was the Dwalin needed him.  Ori would always go to Dwalin.  Dwalin had always protected him and looked out for him, it was the least he could do to return the favor.

He found Dwalin in the basement of an abandoned building.  A place common for thieves and other unsavory folk to hide out.  Nori had told him all about that.  Nori also said that taking a prisoner from a band of miscreants was nigh impossible.  Especially if that prisoner was one Dwalin son of Fundin.

But this was Dwalin and Ori would not leave him.

With sword on his hip and shoulders straightened, Ori entered the basement.

There was Dwalin, bound and gagged, sitting on a chair alone.  Ori threw all caution away and ran to Dwalin's side.  He wasn't hurt, thank Mahal for that.  Ori pulled out a dagger and hacked away at the bonds and taking the gag off.

"My dear one," Ori framed Dwalin's face and kissed him.  "What happened to you?"

"They ambushed me," Dwalin said, his head lolling to the side.  "Poison.  Can't move.  You can't be here.  They'll get you too."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Ori insisted.

"Well, well, well, isn't that tender?" a voice slithered from the darkness.

Ori stood between Dwalin and the voice, protecting his lover at all costs.  The dwarf who crept from the shadows looked vaguely familiar, but Ori couldn't quite place the face.

"You must be Nori's brother," the dwarf said.  "He talked about you fondly."

Ori gasped with recognition.  This dwarf was one of Nori's partners, years ago.  One that Nori refused to work with unless the circumstances were absolutely dire.  Nori always said that this was one who would stab first and ask questions later.  He was wicked and slick.  Nothing would hold him that he didn't allow.

"I know your name," Ori said.  "You are Viri."

"Congratulations, you know my name," Viri laughed darkly.  "What do you plan to do,  _scribe_?"

"That's Head Scribe to you," Ori said.  "Are you aware of who you've kidnapped?"

"Certainly," Viri said, walking around the basement like a snake.  "This is Dwalin, son of Fundin."

"This is one of the heroes of Erebor," Ori corrected.  "This is the Captain of the Guard.  He is one of Nori's close friends and he is my lover."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Viri shot Ori a narrowed look.  "I've captured men twice as large as him.  I know all of Nori's secrets.  No one can save him."

"You forgot one little thing," Ori rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And what's that?" Viri scoffed.  "That you're his little whore?"

"Exactly that," Ori smirked.

In one move, Ori pulled his sword out and swung at Viri.  The dwarf easily dodged the attack and rolled up with knives in his hands.  Ori narrowed his eyes and watched Viri closely.  He had scribe's sight.  He noticed little details that seemed to go over the head of others.  After a bit of training, he was more than capable of using that gift to find the weak points of his opponent.  Viri had no weak points in a physical sense, but Nori always said Viri was hot headed.

"Come now," Ori laughed softly.  "I expected more."

Viri roared and charged forward, knives flashing.  Dwalin, still weak from whatever poison was running through his veins, made some sort of noise and Ori jumped out of the way smoothly.  Viri charged again and Ori blocked it easily.  He was taught by the King himself how to fight.  This was child's play.

"Is that all?" Ori said, blocking each attack with relative ease.  He yawned widely.  "I'm only a scribe, after all."

Viri's attacks doubled and Ori narrowed his eyes in concentration.  Viri was certainly angry, his defenses were low.  He was underestimating Ori's skill.  This would be easy.  He flicked his wrist and a knife fell into the palm of his hand, hidden up his sleeve, a trick Nori taught him.  Viri came at Ori, both blades high in the air.  Ori blocked it with his sword and slid around Viri, knife at his throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Dwalin said from the chair, blinking slightly.  "He's good with that knife."

"This is impossible!" Viri sputtered but he didn't dare move.  "You are a nobody!"

"On the contrary, he's someone very important," Dwalin stood up, wobbling as he did so.  Ori raised his eyebrows, but didn't dare let go of Viri.

"He's just Nori's kid brother!" Viri exclaimed.  "Reads too much, writes too much, doesn't do anything useful!"

"He helped reclaim Erebor," Dwalin said.  "I'd be very careful with him if I were you."

"I think it's time to call your guards, dear heart," Ori said softly.  "Or our lovely Spymaster."

"I'm already here," Nori stepped from the shadows.  "Dori is worried sick about you."

"Of course he is," Ori shrugged.

"Not you," Nori said, smiling slightly.  "He's worried about Dwalin."

"Pardon?" Ori asked, his grip on Viri tightening slightly.

"He knows you can handle yourself," Nori said.  "He was worried that Dwalin would be tortured before you got to him."

"We're all fine," Dwalin said.  "Let's just get Viri to prison and me to Oin."

Nori shrugged and took Viri from Ori, whispering a few words into Viri's ear with a wicked curve of his lips.  Ori smiled as Viri's face went pale.  He trotted up to Dwalin, tucking away his knife and sword and kissing him deeply.

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for this horrible chapter. It was very difficult.


	7. The Free For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Balin at his throat about falling in love, Dwalin did the only thing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating one of my favorite cliches because it's so ridiculous it's hilarious.
> 
> Took me long enough to write this, don't you think?

Dwalin pouted as he drove to Nori's place.  Balin was bothering him, again, about settling down.  Bastard.  Just because  _he_ was settled down and happy with a wife and house didn't mean that Dwalin wanted to be.  Dwalin wanted to be a free bachelor a little bit longer thank you very much, but Balin disagreed and now he was arranging dates for Dwalin!  As if he didn't trust his brother to find someone on his own.

Again.  Bastard.

Pulling up to the curb, Dwalin saw Nori's little brother dutifully raking leaves from the yard.  Dwalin tucked his helmet under his arm and walked up to the house.

"Hey, Ori, your brother's home?" Dwalin called.

Ori turned and smiled, "Nori is.  I think Dori's still at the school."

"Thanks," Dwalin smiled back, ruffling Ori's hair as he passed by.

"Anyone die today?" Ori asked quickly.

"Not this time," Dwalin said sadly.

"The day is still young," Ori shrugged.

Dwalin chuckled and let himself into the house.  It was a cozy place for the three brothers to live.  Dori, the scholar, had his degrees on display.  Nori, the con-artist turned private investigator, had a desk in the corner of the den dedicated to his work.  Then Ori, the dreamer, had his art on the walls and stacks of manuscripts on nearly every surface.  They were rather dysfunctional, but Dwalin had come to love the family as his own.

Even if his own brother was being an insufferable prick.

Nori slid around the corner, eyes rimmed red and hair frazzled.

"Hello, officer," he mumbled, dragging a coffee mug to his mouth.  "What can I do for you today?"

"Case not going so well?" Dwalin guessed, pushing Nori down on the couch.

"Not going well?" Nori's eyes went wild.  "That's an understatement.  Your department won't release the autopsy files on the stiff, which makes  _my_ job harder.  How am I supposed to know if there was foul play if I don't know what the body looked like?"

"You have a suspect, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Nori waved that away.  "But you can't be here for that.  I'm working with Thorin on this case.  What are you doing here?"

"Promise you won't freak out," Dwalin said, suddenly nervous.

"I've seen things, Dwalin, I doubt you can freak me out."

"I need you to pretend to be my partner for a few weeks."

Nori blinked slowly.  "I'm assuming not your work partner."

"Balin's trying to set me up and he refuses to listen to me and that I like being single, so please?"

"Yeah, sure," Nori shrugged, downing his coffee and wincing.  "Anything to stick it to your brother."

"Gee, thanks," Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Anything for my favorite officer," Nori smirked.

* * *

 

Pretending to date Nori wasn't much different that being friends with Nori.  Other than all the double dates they seemed to be forced to go on.  Dori found the whole ordeal hilarious and kept volunteering them for dates.  They'd been out with Balin, Gloin, and Bombur, all in one week.  It was exhausting.

Dwalin also, somehow, found himself in their home more often than not, which, due to conflicting schedules, was often only occupied by Ori.

"I'm surprised  Dori let's you stay here alone," Dwalin said over dinner one night.

"He doesn't," Ori rolled his eyes, a clear sign of overbearing brothers.  "He would force me to stay with Thorin on nights he and Nori weren't home.  But since you've been practically living here, he's laid off the protective streak."

"Glad I could be of service," Dwalin grinned.

Fall slowly trickled into winter and Dwalin and Nori were still at their game.  Dori was spending more nights late at the school, stuck in his office while students came in and begged for mercy.  Nori had found a case that felt promising and spent more time with homicide detective Bofur.  Double dates were on hold and Dwalin found he was spending more and more time with Ori.

"How's the fake dating going?" he asked as they walked to a bookstore.

"Be better if he was in town," Dwalin shrugged.  "And if he wasn't banging Bofur."

"Does that mean he's fake cheating on you?" Ori asked, pushing the door open.

"I suppose so.  Never really thought about it."

"Can I ask a question?"

"That's all you do, lad," Dwalin smirked down at Ori.

Ori huffed and unwrapped his scarf from his neck.  "Why'd you pick Nori?"

"It'd be believable," Dwalin said.  "And there'd be no love lost when it ended."

"Fair point.  Now, can you reach that shelf for me?"

Christmas was suddenly just around the corner and Balin was set on having a big family dinner and inviting  _everyone_.  He made big deal about Dwalin inviting Nori and his family and Dwalin couldn't exactly refuse.  He still had to keep up dating Nori.

"My brother is killing me," Dwalin moaned to Ori as they flipped through channels late one night.

"I totally get that," Ori said, throwing his legs over Dwalin's.  "I thought once I moved out that Dori would get of my back, but that's not working so well for you, is it?"

"Hey, watch that sass," Dwalin laughed, smacking Ori lightly.

Ori stuck his tongue out and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Wait...I thought that Nori was gonna bring Bofur to the dinner?" Ori tapped Dwalin with his foot.  "Wouldn't that make for an awkward dinner?  You and your fake boyfriend with his real boyfriend?"

"Nah, not really," Dwalin grabbed Ori's foot by the ankle.  "I think Balin figured me and Nori broke up or something."

"So you're going to be alone for Christmas?" Ori smirked.  "Dwalin, that is dangerous.  Balin is going to have so many people lined up for you."

"Not if I bring someone else," Dwalin said, absentmindedly rubbing Ori's foot.

"You think someone is going to fake date you again?" Ori said.

"I'm kind of hoping someone would real date me," Dwalin said.

"Then you better get on that," Ori smirked.

"Okay," Dwalin sat up and pulled Ori close by his ankle.  "Would you join me for my family Christmas dinner?"

"For real?" Ori asked, though his eyes twinkled.

"For real."

"Then yes," Ori leaned up, hands around Dwalin's neck.  "After all, us younger brothers have to stick together."

Dwalin laughed and kissed him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fake Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830805) by [charliechick117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117)




End file.
